Giselle
Giselle '''is the main antagonist of Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. Giselle is a beautiful blonde woman who resembles Amy as they both were former villains and both were turned into animals for abusing their powers. In her youth, many boys were attracted to her, but she would constantly abuse her powers and bully others for fun. Archie had a crush on her for a long time due to how beautiful she looked. The Magic Authorities soon caught onto her and humiliated her by turning her into a parrot. They decided to give her a slow transformation, starting from feet turning to talons then nose turning into beak then arms becoming wings then a full parrot. Archie was the only one who saw this and was devastated. He then decided to look after Giselle until they found the Stone of Dreams, which they could use to turn her back into her former ravishing self. Giselle realizes the Russos are wizards and hopes they can get her one step closer to becoming a full human. As she was a wizard, she knew what wizards were like and could do. They ignore her, and she is extremely annoyed at Theresa as she forced them to hurry away and not listen to her story. Giselle manages to steal the stone and turn herself into her human form finally. She loves her new body and uses a small spell to temporarily stun Theresa. Then we see her entering a resort, where she is in a Ferrari and is wearing a pretty blue dress. Theresa, who is also there, is stunned by her beauty- but soon realizes she has the stone on her neck, and she follows her. In the resort, Giselle admits to Archie she was only using him. Archie is extremely sad, as he wanted to be with this hot blonde so he went on this dangerous adventure. Archie hugs her one last goodbye hug and moves on. But then Theresa appears and calls her out for being the bird. Giselle acts innocent and totally human until she squawks bird feathers. Theresa mocks her and says she needs the stone. Giselle tries to flee, she would never give this woman the stone - what if she turned her back into her feathery state, knowing she was the bird? Theresa rushes in front of her and tells Giselle her story. Giselle is not put off and is infuriated. She pushes Theresa against the wall with one of her spells and gives her a lecture. 'I just got my life back' she says. Theresa still wants the stone. Giselle laughs and is about to use a spell to turn Theresa into a parrot when Archie appears with the stone in his hand. Giselle is stunned, how could he get the stone? He won't turn me into a parrot anyway, he loves me. That's what Giselle thinks. But Archie says "First trick of my new act, it's a doozy". This reminded her of her last transformation, and she panics. She coughs feathers. She hopes this is not what she thinks it is and smiles at Theresa. Then feathers appear everywhere and she sinks. She then stares at her feet, which were no longer high heels, they were parrot feet! She begs Archie to not and continues to stare at Theresa, who is completely shocked. She sees feathers appearing on her arm, then she coughs feathers once again. Archie smiles at her. Giselle realizes she has a large beak! She tries to stop the curse and beg Archie to let her go, but she can't as she can only squawk. She becomes shorter and gives one last stare at Theresa, who smiles at her. She tries to do something, but is unable to and falls under her pretty dress and becomes a parrot yet again. Archie is happy he has a bird to do his magic tricks with. Giselle was once a lady of extreme beauty, now she is a bird. Powers and Abilities Being a Wizard, Giselle has the basic powers of an ordinary wizard. *Spellcasting: As a Wizard Giselle can cast spells, which she used to channel other powers, such as: **Telekinesis: Giselle could control people and objects' movements, as seen when she magically pushed Theresa against a wall. **Wish Granting: '''Giselle could also grant another person or herself a wish, but this was only possible with the Stone of Dreams. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Magical beings Category:Magical creatures Category:Former wizards Category:WoWP: The Movie characters Category:Species Category:Former Villains Category:Minor characters